


An Unlikely Pair

by lavendertears78



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi and Ushijima are dating, M/M, Things Are Said, Tooru finds out, best friends Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, but it all works out in the end, feelings are hurt, sorry i suck a tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertears78/pseuds/lavendertears78
Summary: Oikawa finally gets to meet Iwaizumi's boyfriend. Needless to say, it doesn't end well.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon this ship the other day and I cannot get it out of my head. So here is a fic about Iwaushi because I find them absolutely adorable!

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Iwaizumi was terrified, his stomach was twisting in knots and his hands were sweating profusely. In theory, none of this was a big deal. Oikawa was his friend and would support him either way right? I mean he supports him being gay so why would this be any different? No, It was different in every way. Iwaizumi having a boyfriend was a good thing, a great thing, and Oikawa was happy for him and excited to meet him. But he did promise Iwaizumi that he would actually make sure that he was good enough for his Iwa-Chan. Iwaizumi had rolled his eyes at the time but now that he was almost to the café he found himself walking slower and slower, dragging his feet. He should be excited to see Oikawa, and part of him is, but his nerves are outweighing the excitement.  
  
As he rounds the corner of the café Oikawa and he used to frequent in high school, there is no missing the loud laugh that escapes Oikawa's mouth as he talks to a random stranger on the street. He looks exactly the same, his facial features might be a little sharper and more mature but his stupidly fluffy hair still falls slightly over his eyes. He turns his head and makes eye contact with Iwaizumi, instantly forgetting the woman standing next to him. The smile already on his face changes from his fake friendly smile to his happy genuine smile and his eyes are so bright that Iwaizumi can't help but smile back at the idiot.  
  
"Iwa-Chan!" He rushes towards Iwaizumi with outstretched arms and throws his arms around Iwaizumi to hug him tightly.  
  
"Hey shittykawa," his voice is muffled by the scarf around Oikawa's neck but he hugs him back just as tightly.  
  
When they pull away from the hug Oikawa looks around like something is missing.  
  
"Where's your boyfriend Iwa-Chan?"  
  
"He's coming later, come on let's go inside its freezing out here." He shuffles Oikawa inside and they sit down at a secluded table towards the back of the café.  
  
Catching up with Oikawa is easy and comfortable. Iwaizumi had expected as much but he was hoping to break the news as to who his boyfriend was before he actually showed up. This was proving to be difficult considering every time Oikawa brought up his 'mysterious' boyfriend he changes the subject.  
  
"Iwa-Chan I'm starting to think you don’t actually have a boyfriend." He looked around the café as if he could guess who the man was as soon as he walked through the door. "Also, he is already losing points for being late."  
  
"He's not even supposed to be here yet," Iwaizumi said looking at his watch. "He still has ten more minutes."  
  
"Tell me again why he couldn’t just come with you?"  
  
"Forgive me for wanting to spend time with you." He glared at Oikawa over his coffee cup.  
  
"Iwa-Chan I'm flattered. But I also know you and I feel like you're hiding something from me." He eyed his friend suspiciously as Hajime choked on his drink.  
  
"W-What? I'm not hiding anything." Iwaizumi sputtered.  
  
"Iwa-Chan was always such a bad liar." Oikawa sighed as he set his cup down and leveled his friend with an amused stare. "Now tell me Iwa-Chan which is it. Do you actually have a boyfriend? Or did you find a nice young girl and you felt ashamed to tell me that you are actually bisexual? No, it couldn’t be that. I could never see you with a woman," he paused to smirk at Iwaizumi, "no offense." Iwaizumi didn’t know whether he was more embarrassed or pissed off. "Maybe you're scared that I'll find your new boy toy ugly. But I assure you Iwa-Chan no one will ever be as ugly as you in my eyes so-"  
  
"Would you just shut up Oikawa!" Oikawa hummed as he picked up his drink again and Hajime ushered a small apology to a nearby table. "Look I'm not lying to you about anything. I do have a boyfriend it's just-" Right as he was about to drop the ball on Oikawa a familiar figure walked up to their table.  
  
"Oikawa." The deep voice said calmly as he stared down at two shocked faces.  
  
"Ushiwaka," Oikawa glared as he set his cup down a bit too forcefully.  
  
Ushijima turned to look at Iwaizumi and gave him a small smile, "Hajime."  
  
To say Iwaizumi blushed would be too simple. In fact, Iwaizumi wished he'd only blushed but no, he knew, he just knew he was extremely red. He could feel it from his chest to his ears. And he also knew that Ushijima had done it on purpose. That bastard.  
  
"Excuse me what?" Oikawa was very perplexed at what had just come out of Ushijima's mouth.  
  
Taking a seat next to Iwaizumi, Ushijima, sitting as proper as always, looked across the table at Oikawa. "Yes?"  
  
"What did you just call him?" Oikawa shook his head, "actually hang on, why are you sitting here?" Oikawa was getting very flustered and very upset and Iwaizumi guessed it was because he already knew the answers to his questions.  
  
Iwaizumi figured he should take the initiative, after all, Oikawa was his friend, not Ushijima's. He was trying to regain his composure when he felt a hand slip over his leg and give a reassuring squeeze. His boyfriend's efforts meant well but it only made him redder.  
  
"Oikawa," Iwaizumi said as he took a deep breath. "You remember Ushijima." Oikawa only stared at him disbelief forming in his eyes. "He's um…he's my boyfriend now."  
  
Oikawa stares hard at the man sitting across from him at the table. His eyes slide over to Hajime glaring back at him, most likely for his lack of response.  
  
"No. Absolutely not Iwa-Chan." He huffs across the table.  
  
"I'm not asking your permission shittykawa."  
  
"I don’t care! My best friend is not dating an emotionless asshole like him!"  
  
"Oikawa." Hajime grounds out through gritted teeth.  
  
"How could you do this Iwa-Chan? Did you not think of how this would affect me? How could you not consider my feelings?"  
  
"Because it doesn’t involve your feelings Oikawa!"   
  
"If I may-" Ushijima attempted to de-escalate the situation but Oikawa was having none of it.  
  
"No, you may not! You are not stealing my best friend from me Ushiwaka I will not allow it!"  
  
"I am not stealing Hajime from you."  
  
"Stop calling him that!"  
  
"I don't understand, what is wrong with calling him by his name?"  
  
Everything. Everything is wrong with that, Iwaizumi thought.  
  
"Everything! I've been his best friend his entire life and I know him way better than you do and I don’t even call him that."  
  
"That is because you call him by a childish nickname to make yourself feel above him to cope with your own personal shortcomings."  
  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi both gaped at him.  
  
Oikawa, stunned into silence, turned to his best friend. Iwaizumi didn't like the look in his eyes, hurt mixed with anger. This was bad.  
  
Oikawa stood from his chair, grabbed his coat, and gave one last glare at Ushijima, "Fuck you Wakatoshi." Then he stormed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get a POV from Oikawa in a snippet of this chapter, but we also get to witness his roommate talk some sense into him.

The birds chirped loudly outside as Iwaizumi lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Their songs were more annoying than usual, but he figured it was probably because he was more annoyed than usual. Tooru hadn't talked to him in over a week. Just two more days and it'd be two weeks. This was already the longest they had ever gone without even texting each other. 

Grunting, he turned over and shoved his face into his pillow. Not long after he felt a warm hand slip around his waist and pull him away from the pillow. He sighed as he now glared at the wall across from him and felt his boyfriends breath against his neck. 

"You're upset." The deep, drowsy voice mumbled behind him. 

"Of course I'm upset." He huffed as he turned to lay on his back again.

Ushijima leaned his forehead against Iwaizumi's shoulder. "I am sorry." 

"You don't need to keep apologize Toshi," he sighed, turning to face Ushijima. "I already accepted your apology."

Ushijima tightened his hold on Iwaizumi's waist as he sighed against his chest.

"Yes, but you would not be fighting with Oikawa had I not said what I did."

"It's hardly fighting when you aren't even talking." He mumbled under his breath.

He felt Ushijima curl himself tighter against his chest as he ran his fingers through his hair. Pushing his boyfriend onto his back, Ushijima groaned as Iwaizumi straddled his waist and stared down at him.

"Stop beating yourself up about it. It's not your fault that Tooru is sensitive." 

"I understand that, but it was still very rude of me to say without proper knowledge." 

Iwaizumi sighed and dropped his head to Ushijima's shoulder.

"Listen, I'm done going round and round with you about this. Tooru and I will work it out. We always do," he sat up again to look at his boyfriend's face, "You are just going to have to promise me that you will be civil with him from now on."

Ushijima turned his eyes away from the man hovering above him, glowering, "He is the one that starts it." 

Iwaizumi pulled his face towards him, "Hey, I don't care who starts it. You're both a part of my life now so you need to learn how to get along. Tooru will come around but when he does you two can't keep arguing got it."

"Yes," Ushijima mumbled. 

Iwaizumi smirked above him, "Good. Now stop pouting and kiss me." 

*****

Tooru stared as his phone as he sat at his kitchen table. It had been the longest two weeks of his life and Hajime still hadn't contacted him. But he refused to give in first. This was all Hajime's fault anyway, if he hadn't chosen to date that stupid Ushiwaka none of this would be a problem. Although, his hatred towards Ushijima wasn't the extent of his current issues and he really needed Hajime's help.

He dropped his head to the table with an aggravated whine as his roommate walked in. 

"Woah, what's up with you? You look like shit." His raven haired roommate snickered as he poured himself a cup of coffee. 

"Shut up Kuroo, it's not like you ever look any better." He snapped as he glared at Kuroo's horrible bedhead.

"Ouch," Kuroo sat down at the table and poked the screen of Oikawa's phone. "He still hasn't messaged you?" 

"No, he hasn't." Tooru glared down at his hands, "I've been waiting for his apology for two weeks Kuroo, two weeks." 

"What exactly does he have to apologize to you for?" 

"For allowing Ushiwaka to insult me like that! He didn't even defend me or deny it!" He slammed his fists down on the table, causing Kuroo to flinch backward. 

"Why would he have to apologize to you for what someone else said?" Kuroo might have only known Oikawa for the better part of a year, but he was already aware of the man's tenancy to be overdramatic and only think about his own feelings.

"Because Ushiwaka is his 'boyfriend' now and he insulted me, _me_ , Iwa-Chan's best friend! He just sat there and-" 

"Yeah yeah I got that already," Kuroo dismissed his rant with a wave of his hand. "But do you realize that Iwaizumi was already stressed enough having you two meet up in the first place?" He paused to see if Oikawa was listening. He currently wasn't looking at him but Kuroo could tell he was waiting for him to continue. "He knew how you would react, that's why he waited so long to tell you. It's not like he planned for Ushijima to insult you like that." 

"But-" 

"Ah, I'm not done," he held his finger in the air to prevent Oikawa from talking. "He took you out for coffee, to your favorite place mind you, and introduced you to his boyfriend. His very first one might I add, and you couldn't even be happy for him." All arguments left Oikawa's mouth as his face fell. "It really shouldn't matter how you feel about his partner. If he is happy that is all that matters Oikawa. The only reason you should be against it is if the relationship is harming him, and I hate to break it to you but it's not. Ushijima is actually a pretty nice guy once you get to know him." Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms, "We aren't in high school anymore Tooru, you need to let this go. He isn't that same stuck up asshole anymore and more importantly, he makes Iwaizumi happy." Oikawa sunk down in his chair, defeated. "You know, Iwaizumi, your best friend, known him since you were in the fucking womb?" It's not him that needs to apologize to you, it's you that needs to apologize to him." 

Oikawa stayed slumped in his chair as Kuroo silently sipped his coffee and opened up the newspaper to do the daily crossword.

"Why do you have to be right?" Oikawa said softly as he stared at the newspaper on the table.

"Sorry, what was that?" Kuroo grinned looking up at Oikawa.

"Don't make me say it again," Kuroo laughed as he returned to his crossword, ignorant to the small smile that spread across Oikawa's face as his gaze lingered on the raven-haired man in front of him. 

*****

Iwaizumi was surprised to wake up Saturday morning with a text from Oikawa. He really shouldn't have been, considering Kuroo had texted him and told him they talked and that Oikawa would probably message him soon. He just hadn't expected it to be this soon.

His walk to the cafe was cold but it didn't harbor the same nerves as it did two weeks prior. This time, however, Oikawa wasn't waiting outside for him. Instead, he could see him sat at the same table from the window. He took a deep breath as he opened the door and went inside.

Oikawa looked up as he saw Iwaizumi approach the table. But there wasn't a happy glint in his eyes like last time, if anything he looked a little sad.

"Hey Iwaizumi," Oikawa winced as the name left his mouth.

"Hey Tooru," he said as he sat down. 

"Thank you for meeting me," Oikawa couldn't sit still, constantly fidgeting in his seat, eyes glancing everywhere but his friends face. 

"Of course shittykawa," Iwaizumi smiled at him, "What? Did you think I was going to ignore you?" 

Oikawa relaxed a little at the use of his nickname but was still very uncomfortable. He hated admitting he was wrong, and even more so apologizing for it. 

"No, I just-I needed to-" Oikawa's eyes finally met Iwaizumi's patient ones and he took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry Iwa-Chan. I let my emotions get the best of me and I realized that I should be happy for you instead of mad at Ushiwaka." 

He heard a snort come from the man across from him, "You mean Kuroo told you how overdramatic and rude you were being and you realized he was right?" 

Oikawa gasped as color flooded his cheeks, "Iwa-Chan! You and Kuroo have been in cahoots this whole time?!"

"We weren't in 'cahoots' but he told me that he talked to you." Iwaizumi chuckled.

"I can't believe it, you turned my own roommate against me to make me apologize." He pouted. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but brought his gaze back to the pink hue dusted across his friends' face. "So when were you going to tell me Tooru?" He asked with a sly grin. 

Oikawa was confused at first but became flustered as he saw his friends face. "T-Tell you what Iwa-Chan?" 

"That you have feelings for Kuroo." He smirked as Oikawa's eyes widened and his face grew redder.

"H-How-when-where-what?" Oikawa sputtered out.

"It's not that hard to figure out Oikawa. You blush whenever his name is brought up and you practically glow when you talk about him." He mused. 

"I mean, I was going to tell you after I met your boyfriend and we were alone. But I didn't foresee the one man I hate most in the world sitting across the table from me."

Iwaizumi sighed and stared at his friend. "Listen Oikawa, I know this came out of left field," Oikawa hummed in agreement. "But, god this is going to sound so sappy, but Ushijima makes me really happy. We greatly misjudged him in high school. He's very kind and considerate, had a good sense of humor, once you understand it, a great personality, and he treats me very well." Iwaizumi smiled as he spoke and Oikawa couldn't help but feel bad for getting upset at him before. 

"I know, I know, and I'm really sorry Hajime," he looked over to his friend and gave him a soft smile. "I'm honestly really happy that you were able to find someone who makes you smile like that, even if its someone like Ushiwaka." Iwaizumi smiled and rolled his eyes. "I also promise that I will try and give him a chance, but you are also my best friend and I don't think anyone will ever be good enough for you Iwa-Chan. But I'm willing to give him a chance and as long as you're happy I'll support you."

"Thank you Tooru," Iwaizumi smiled and felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. 

"Now, onto something more important," Iwaizumi laughed and rolled his eyes once again. It wouldn't be Tooru without a random change of subject after an apology. "How do I get Kuroo to notice me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I might turn this into a mini-series because I have fallen in love with these pairs but I don't really know yet. Come find me on Tumblr (under the same name lavendertears78) if you want! Oh, and comments and Kudos are always appreciated!! <3


End file.
